What's Your Name
by Gothic Nekojin
Summary: kai met a girl and wants to know her name just read thisKAI X OC


What's you're name 

Oh Oh...  
Uh..  
Uh...Ah  
I turn around again   
and suddenly your gone  
I wanna get to know you  
But I don't know who you are  
Your the kind of girl  
who makes me stop and lose my mind  
I wanna get together but your  
oh so hard to find  
I see you when I'm at the starbucks  
As your walkin' out the door

Kai Hiwatari was walking when a girl that had silky black hair with blonde strikes on it he notice the girl was crying "sorry "the girl said kai turn his head to see if she okay ' um I wonder who she was he thought

The next Morning Kai woke up and trains his Dranzer " um. Kai " He turn his head to see Tyson with an Puppy look he sighed ' what is it no ty' he asked I was wondering if you could buy this " I have no choice " he said then get his bike and start to get to the Video store when he saw her again again sad looks "hey you're the girl I saw ' he said but the girl run again he sigh then went inside the store

I see you when I'm rentin' movies  
When your leaving the store  
I need an opportunity  
There's something I wanna ask  
I never seem to ever get the chance..

'Tyson wants to watch this ' he thought but the his mind start to think about the girl he blushed 'shit what am I thinking," He mentally brought the DVD and went home "it's her again " he said the girl look at him "um. I was here because I want to give this to you " the girl said give him an cd "what's this?" he asked " oh noting " then run again 'hey wait I want to know your name " he said then run after the girl

What's your name,  
What's your name,  
Oh I really wanna know,  
You got me going crazy,  
And I want you more and more...  
Oh, hey, this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel...  
What's your name,  
What's your name,  
Oh I really wanna know...  
Cause everytime I get there, But it's right before you go,  
Oh hey if only you could see, I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me

Kai run after the girl he spotted her on the park by the park the he walk toward her and asked what is your name " he asked the girl look at him tear were falling down " what's wrong " the girl shock her head the sobbed kai approached her and the girl didn't moved ' tell me' he said to her ear " I don't want to ' she said then run again

The Blade breakers were on the mall "is that her now I know " he whisper " what " asked Ray " noting" he said then look at the girl her hair was still messy and her clothes are dirty maybe her friends are here " Ray is that you" said a girl about her age " resha " he replied " long time no see' the chat all the way home

_Woah...  
See you at the mall  
You hanging out with all your friends  
I'm waiting to make my move, You go before I get the chance  
You know you got me tripping, thinking bout you day and night  
But I can't get to know you, If you don't know I'm alive_

I see you when you're at the beach,  
And your loading up the car  
I see you when I'm at the concert  
When the lights go dark  
There's something I got to find out  
If I ever get the chance  
There's only three words I wanna ask...

What's your name,  
What's your name,  
Oh I really wanna know,  
You got me going crazy,  
And I want you more and more...  
Oh, hey, this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel...  
What's your name,  
What's your name,  
Oh I really wanna know...  
Cause everytime I get there, But it's right before you go,  
Oh hey if only you could see, I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me

Oh...Oh...Yeah  
No No No  
Oh  
Now wait up  
Oh no, don't go away now...  
Too late,  
I missed your name girl...  
Oh no, don't go please-  
'Cause I'm the one you need...  
"oaky now don't run away from me" said while hugging her " I'm sob sorry sob_ '_" the girl said " now telll me what your name " he asked _  
Oh no, don't go-  
I've got to,  
Tell you how 'bout I want you...  
All I need, is a chance  
Another opportunity to ask_

What's your name,  
What's your name,  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel...  
What's your name,  
What's your name,  
Oh I really wanna know,  
Cause everytime I get there ,  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see,  
I wanna get to know you,  
And to get you knowing me...

What's your name  
Oh, I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh, hey, this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name,  
What's your name,  
Oh, I really wanna know,  
Cause everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go,  
Oh hey if only you could see,  
I wanna get to know you,  
And to get you knowing me...

What's your name,  
What's your name, girl...  
Oooh, ooooh yeah

:laughs: Woo...that's it  
Ladies, goodnight...

The girl smiled her was flown by the wind "I'm Freya " the girl said the talk al the way home the girl stayed in her arms


End file.
